


Kin

by pvtrule



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tentacle Sex, bottom Bloody Crow, the non-human hunter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtrule/pseuds/pvtrule
Summary: 潮湿的、腥咸的空气，那是血月下的来客





	Kin

该隐赫斯特的血乌鸦站在大教堂的祭坛前，双手拄着未出鞘的千荫太刀。他听到了从大教堂长长的阶梯之下开始，越来越接近的脚步声。木头敲击大理石的声音格外清脆，节奏规律，毫不急迫，仿佛手里已经紧捏着了必胜的结果。血鸦宽松的衣裤之下肌肉紧绷，他很紧张。  
这不是艾琳。他想，现在那个女人大概正奄奄一息地躺在教堂外。  
那会是谁？谁会在这个血月降临的时候出现在这个地方？  
一个白色的人影出现在了血鸦的眼前。来者较为纤细的身躯和治愈教会的白色裙装彰显出她女性的身份，但本应是普通人类头部的部位却被诡异的、组成白色花束的形态的胶状物代替了。她的手臂被白色的物质包裹形成了一双手套，看起来有着与她头部的白色花束有着别无二致的光泽。她左手持握着一柄伊芙琳，右手却空无一物，只有一条肉质条状物从右手的手背垂下。  
这个女人——如果还能称之为人的话——直直地向着血鸦走来。她不疾不徐的脚步声回荡在这个空荡的大教堂里，一点一点地向黑色的乌鸦施加压力。白色的教会鞋碾过地上的光斑，从窗帘的缝隙间穿过的月光照射在她的身上，使她看起来诡异而又圣洁。  
血鸦把千荫从刀鞘里抽出来，带着他凝聚的血液。他像一只真正的大鸟一般，冲向猎物，主动接近那个诡异的眷族猎人，试图引诱对方出手后再给予致命一击。  
但他失败了。  
眷族猎人看穿了他的意图，一个滑步躲过了血鸦引诱性的斩击，却不给他进一步攻击的机会，在一个足够远的地方用突然伸长的触手狠狠地抽打他的左手腕。尽管有着盔甲的保护，他的手受到伤害的程度并不算大，但突然袭击而来的巨力还是差点松开对双管手枪的握持。  
血鸦向后撤了两步，拉开了彼此之间的距离，然后从怀里掏出腿骨用力捏住，让那股奇异的力量流遍自己全身。灰黄色的烟雾从他的脚边升腾，翻涌到他脚踝处又消散在空气中。他感到自己变得更轻盈，更敏捷，足够躲过大部分的远程攻击。作为一个老猎人，他见识过圣歌团那如同繁星骤降般的攻击。至少现在他不用担心湮灭在那恐怖的白光中。  
他使用了最后一支血瓶。  
只需一刀。只要那颗诡异的头颅落下，一切都结束了。  
烟雾被脚步扬起、消失，又出现在眷族猎人的身后。血鸦挥下了那最后一刀。  
穿刺伤。  
血液从红色的血肉中渗出，聚集、滴落在大理石地板上，太刀上的纹路被红色的液体填平。尖锐的哨声在那一瞬间撕裂空间，余音在空旷的大教堂内回响。直到巨蟒再次张开嘴，从血淋淋的乌鸦身上扯出尖牙，消失在灰白色的泥潭中，时间才再次流动起来。  
“咳……呃，咳！咯！咳咳咳……”  
剧烈的咳嗽从喉咙爆发开来。面甲、口腔、脸颊、头发，头盔里都是他自己的血，夹杂着柔软的脏器碎片。躯干和肢体上的的孔洞正汨汨地流出血液。  
黑色的乌鸦倒在他自己的血液中，想要发出悲鸣却又无能为力。失血过多导致的黑暗渐渐笼罩了他的双眼，把他的思维一点一点拖进虚无。  
银白色的眷族猎人站在乌鸦身旁，看着他的动作渐渐趋于平静，才解下了系在腰间的铃铛。  
“叮铃——”  
细小的光点出现在持铃者的周围，绕着她转了两圈，最后全都钻进了血鸦的身体当中。  
笼罩血鸦的黑暗渐渐褪去，他被从死亡的边缘拉了回来。还未等他反应过来，一根银白色的触须就已经伸过来，卷住他的脖子，把他拖离血泊。他被勒得发晕。  
一双柔软的、冰冷的手臂强硬地抱起血淋淋的乌鸦，他无法挣脱，衣服以下的肌肉却依旧紧绷了起来。缠绕在血鸦脖子上的触须稍稍松开，使他得以恢复呼吸。  
“亲爱的小鸟，嘘……嘘……来到我们身边，来到母亲的身边……”  
海水仿佛随着女性的嗓音灌进他的耳朵，他的肌肉不受控制地放松下来。紧接着，金属落地，头盔被除去，银灰色的长发散乱在白色的衣袍上。他仍然被另一个猎人控制着，并且无力反抗。  
冰冷的手指划过血鸦的脖颈，下颌，嘴唇，挑开他的牙齿，伸进去捏住了他的舌头。灵活的手指在他的口腔里搅动，间或捏玩那条柔软的舌头。他被迫张开嘴，唾液腺分泌出的津液从嘴角流出，浸湿了白色的布料。  
另一只手带有目的性地缓慢下移，它并没有解开血鸦上衣的纽扣，直接探向他的下半身。腰带被解开，然后是裤子的纽扣。冰冷的手与温暖的皮肤接触，引起他轻微的颤抖。手掌继续移动，探入臀缝。  
青白色的手套分泌出冰凉的粘稠液体，很快把他的屁股搞得一塌糊涂。手指在穴口磨蹭着，在粘液的帮助下挤进一根手指，然后是第二根，第三根，在肠道里模拟着性交的动作，搅出了细微的水声。  
她的两只手分别控制了血鸦的上下两个腔道，触须则紧紧地束缚着他的身躯。很快，手指从他体内退出，取而代之的是数量众多的细小触须，它们更为灵活，也更具有侵略性，迅速地进入到甬道的更深处。  
血鸦几乎觉得自己被从上下两端贯穿了。  
如同狂风暴雨般的进攻，使他颤抖得暴风雨中的船只一样，随时可能颠覆沉没。黏腻的水声伴随着海妖般轻柔的女声回荡在他的耳边，冲荡着他逐渐布满迷雾的意识他不仅成了暴风雨中的小船，更是桅杆上的奥德修斯。  
时间被无限地拉长，每一刻他都在欢愉和痛苦中度过。他的眼睛表面布上了一层水雾，甚至有部分泪水从他的眼角逃逸，同唾液一起打湿了衣领和头发。如月色般苍白的肌肤在此刻微微泛着粉红色。在仿佛无休止的侵犯中，他的阴茎已经因反复高潮而只能充血挺立，只有稀薄的前列腺液从小孔一阵一阵地涌出。最后，在一阵冰凉的液体涌入他的身体内部的同时，鸦羽终于仁慈地停留在他的双眼上。  
“晚安，我亲爱的鸟儿。”彻底陷入黑暗前，他听见对方这样说，“愿她的孩子降临于你的身上。”


End file.
